


Obsequious - Drugged?

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1296]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony notices something odd at headquarters.





	Obsequious - Drugged?

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/17/2002 for the word [obsequious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/17/obsequious).
> 
> obsequious[ uhb-see-kwee-uhs ]  
> adjective  
> characterized by or showing servile complaisance or deference; fawning:  
> an obsequious bow.  
> servilely compliant or deferential:  
> obsequious servants.  
> obedient; dutiful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #617 Drug.

At first, Tony didn’t notice anything was wrong. People normally obeyed Gibbs, so that wasn’t anything new. When he started noticing obsequious agents hanging off Jimmy’s ever word, he knew something was amiss.

Not that Jimmy wasn’t great, but generally he put people off with his dark humor. Tony himself didn’t feel any compulsion to kowtow to Jimmy so it couldn’t be something in the air, but something was definitely off. He watched carefully to try to figure out what was going on and finally noticed a pattern.

Anyone who drank from the decaf coffee pot seemed to end up crowded around Jimmy waiting for orders. Those who drank from the regular coffee pot would quickly jump to do anything Gibbs demanded. What the hell was going on?

Was the coffee drugged? Tony immediately took a sample of the decaf and a sample from the regular pot and put them in evidence bags to take to Abby. At least, Abby would not be drugged as she only drank Caf-Pow.

He just hoped he was wrong about what was going on. Unfortunately, Abby’s tests did prove that the coffees were each laced with a chemical that made whoever drank it more susceptible to anyone with a certain scent. Jimmy and Gibbs just happened to be wearing something that gave off one of the scents that people were attracted to.

Or did they? Tony noticed them high fiving as they left work for the day together. Had the obsequiousness been imbued in people on purpose by Jimmy and Gibbs?

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has only 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
